


Sweet Revenge

by holymoly1717



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 미드 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 알렉이 꿈을 꾸는데...*번역글: 의역/오역 다수





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663658) by [LadyOxymoron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron). 



반짝 눈을 떴다. 살짝 열린 문틈 사이로 기어들어오는 아주 작은 빛과, 창문으로 들이치는 빛을 제외한다면 방은 어둠에 잠겨 있었다. 얼굴을 찌푸린 매그너스는 도대체 무엇이 자신의 수면을 방해한 것인지 알아보려 했다. 그러나 도무지 알 수가 없었다. 제 몸을 내려다보았지만 모든 것은 질서정연한 상태였다. 적어도, 가능한 범위 내에서는 질서정연했다. 자신들의 옷은 이곳 저곳에 흩뿌려져 있었고, 이불은 바닥에 떨어져 구르고 있었다. 침대 옆에 놓인 협탁의 서랍은 뒤집어져 있었다. 예전에 거기 넣어두었던 젤을 찾느라 미친 듯이 들쑤셨기 때문이었다. 뒤늦게서야 깨달은 것이지만, 자신에게 있어 즐거운 순간은 아니었다. 알렉산더에게 사랑을 퍼붓기 위해 달려드느라 마법을 쓸 수 있다는 사실조차 간과하고 있었다. 그냥 소환하면 됐는데 서랍을 뒤지느라 귀중한 몇 분을 허무하게 날려버렸다.

눈을 들어 방을 다시 한 번 훑었다. 제 숙면을 방해하던 소음이 어디서 난 것인지 확인하기 위해서였다. 혼란스럽게 어질러진 방은 어젯밤 제가 알렉과 했던 짓을 떠올리게 만들었다. 옅은 미소가 얼굴로 번졌고, 마침내 시선은 알렉에게로 내려앉았다. 상체를 가슴에 뉘인 채, 알렉은 제 몸 위에서 평화로이 잠들어 있었다. 알렉의 오른팔은 제 복부에 감싸여 있었고, 어깨 위에 얹힌 그의 머리는 반가운 무게를 전해주고 있었다.

알렉의 수면을 방해하지 않으면서도 편안한 자세를 취하기 위해 느리게 움직였다. 베개에 등을 기대며 자세를 바꾸는 매그너스의 미소는 더 부드러워졌다. 꿈 속으로 빨려들어가려는 순간 다시 그 소리가 들렸다. 낮고 고통에 찬 소리였다. 그 소리는 제 어깨에 닿아 조용히 나고 있었다. 알렉이 또다시 칭얼거리며 징징대는 소리를 냈고 매그너스의 눈은 즉시 확 뜨였다.

아, 매그너스는 생각했다. 악몽 꾸나보네. 그는 알렉을 감싼 손에 힘을 주었고, 다른 손을 뻗어 이마 위에 내려온 알렉의 머리를 쓸어넘겨 주었다. 알렉의 머리는 땀으로 젖어 눅눅했다. 매그너스는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 즐기는 것에 대해서, 부적절한 생각들이 피어오르고 있었다. 그러나 그 모든 것은 알렉이 내뱉는 숨죽인 소리로 사라져 걱정으로 대체되었다. 자신에게 기댄 알렉은 약하게 몸을 떨고 있었다.

“알렉산더?” 낮은 목소리 톤을 유지하면서 매그너스가 말했다. “일어나자, 달링. 그냥 꿈일 뿐이야.”

알렉의 반응이 바뀌었다. 더 가까이 달라붙어 오며 목의 움푹 파인 부분에 얼굴을 묻었다. 뜨거운 숨이 살갗을 간지럽혔고, 그 감촉은 이러한 상황에도 불구하고 매그너스를 전율하게 만들었다.

“일어나, 달링.” 매그너스는 말을 반복했고, 손가락으로 알렉의 뒷목을 쓸었다. 부드러운 손길이었다.

알렉은 끙끙거리는 신음을 뱉으며 제 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 그리고 매그너스는 느낄 수 있었다. 자신의 엉덩이에 눌려지고 있는 알렉의 발기한 성기를 말이다.

흥. 매그너스는 조용하게 코웃음을 쳤다. 염려는 즐거운 분노로 대체되었다. 자신은 여기에서 알렉이 악몽을 꾸었을까 봐 초조해하고 있었는데, 사실 그것은 야한 꿈인 모양이었다. 매그너스는 절레절레 머리를 내저었다. 그는 이미 복수할 계획을 짜고 있었다. 제 아름다운 숙면을 강탈해 간 것에 대한 복수였다. 손을 든 매그너스는 제 손을 천천히 알렉의 등 뒤로 미끄러트렸다. 손가락은 알렉의 척추뼈 위에서 춤췄고, 등의 살짝 들어간 부분을 덧그렸다. 매그너스는 양 손으로 알렉의 두 뺨을 감싼 뒤 그를 가까이 당겼고, 몸을 기울인 후 혀를 내어 알렉의 귓바퀴를 지분거렸다. 알렉은 즉시 엉덩이를 흔들며 반응을 해 왔다. 그의 성기가 제 엉덩이에서 문질러졌고, 매그너스는 결정을 내렸다. 이만큼 했으면 충분하지.

“알렉산더,” 매그너스는 알렉의 귀에 대고 정확하게 속삭였다. 그를 보기 위해 고개를 돌린 매그너스는 제 하체를 알렉의 발기한 성기 쪽으로 밀어붙였다.

알렉의 낮은 신음은 제 목에서 뭉그러지고 있었다. 추측이지만, 이제 그 소리는 약간 짜증이 난 것처럼 들렸다.

“매그너스,” 불분명한 소리로 웅얼거리는 대답이었다.

알렉이 제 손길 아래서 녹아내린다는 것에 미소지으며, 매그너스는 여전히 알렉의 등을 쓸며 애무하고 있었다. 느른한 미소를 되돌려주며, 느릿하게 허리를 굴렸다. 알렉에게 등을 대고 눕도록 밀어붙인 매그너스는 몸을 기울여 그의 목을 길게 핥았고, 쇄골 위에서부터 가슴까지로 내려오며 젖은 자국을 남겼다. 그러는 와중에도 월록의 눈은 네피림의 얼굴에 고정되어 있었다. 매그너스의 입술이 알렉의 유두를 물었을 때, 알렉의 눈은 확 하고 뜨였다.

“아,” 알렉은 살짝 얼굴을 찡그리며 말했다. 잠기운에 젖은 목소리는 여전히 알아듣기 어려웠다. “그냥 꿈이었네요,”

매그너스는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 믿을 수 없을 정도로 즐거웠다. “실망한 것처럼 들리는데, 알렉산더?” 알렉의 유두에 대고 느리게 혀를 굴리며 매그너스는 제 질문을 강조했다.

“그게ㅡ아,ㅡ좋은 꿈이었거든요,” 매그너스의 입이 주는 자극에 몸을 둥글게 말며 힉힉댄 알렉이 툴툴거렸다.

“좋았단 말이지, 그래?” 매그너스가 물었다. 그 목소리에서는 숨길 수 없는 즐거움이 묻어 있었다. “나한테 말해보는 건 어때?” 매그너스는 알렉의 다리 사이에 완전히 자리를 잡은 뒤, 그의 어깨에 키스를 남기기 위해 몸을 굽혔다.

“아, 매그너스,” 이제 알렉의 목소리에서 잠기운은 달아나 있었다. “그냥 꿈일 뿐인걸요.”

“날 재밌게 만들어 줘 봐, 달링.” 하체를 알렉의 고간에 대고 누르며 매그너스는 속삭였다. 그는 그 답례로 알렉이 들려주는 낑낑거림을, 알렉의 목 안 깊은곳에서 빠져나오는 낮은 신음을 돌려받았다. “너랑 함께 있던 사람이 나였으면 좋겠는데.”

“이상한 소리 하지 말아요,” 알렉이 헐떡거렸다. 더한 자극을 위해 신음하면서, 알렉은 엉덩이를 굽혔며 몸을 쳐들었다. “당신 아니면 누구겠어요?”

매그는 슬쩍 자세를 바꾸었다. 알렉의 옆구리를 느리게 애무하며 손을 미끄러트렸고, 골반에 다다라서는 조금 더 머무르며 시간을 끌었다. 그리고 마침내 알렉의 성기로 손을 내렸다. 가벼운 접촉이었다. 필요한 만큼의 자극과 마찰을 주기에는 불충분했지만, 알렉에게 등을 동그랗게 말고 숨을 몰아쉬게 하기에는 충분했다. 알렉이 숨을 몰아쉬며 할딱거리는 것을 듣는 것. 제 아래에서 온몸을 비틀며 떨어대는 알렉을 느끼는 것. 그것보다 원하는 것은 없었다. 고통을 느낄 정도로, 그것을 갈망하고 있었다. 매그너스는 손을 위아래로 움직여 알렉을 잡고 흔들어주었다. 불만스러울 정도로 느린 대딸이라는 것을, 매그너스는 이미 알고 있었다.

“말해 봐, 알렉산더.” 매그너스가 속삭였다. “꿈 속에서, 우리 어디에 있었어?”

“매그너스,” 알렉은 날카롭게 힉힉댔고, 엉덩이를 들어 매그너스의 손 안으로 밀어올렸다.

매그너스는 킥킥거리며 웃음을 터트렸고, 느리게 알렉의 성기를 쥐어짰다. “달링, 어디에 있었냐고.”

“씹,” 알렉은 숨을 헐떡였다. 그의 눈은 정염으로 어두워져 있었다. “나는ㅡ우리는,” 알렉은 입술을 핥았다. “우리는 수장실에 있었어요.”

“알렉산더!” 놀란 척을 하려고 했으나 거친 숨이 나오며 주인의 의지를 배반했다. 그 와중에도 매그너스는 알렉의 성기를 흔들어주는 것을 절대로 멈추지 않았다. “나한테는 한 번도 말한적 없었으면서! 네 책상 위에서 섹스하는 판타지가 있다는 말이지?”

“조용히 해요, 매그너스.” 알렉의 양 볼은 사랑스럽게 붉어졌다. 단순한 부끄러움 때문만은 아닐 것이라는 생각을 하는 것이, 매그너스는 좋았다. “씨발, 나는ㅡ앗, 그랬어요,”

“다음 번에 내가 인스티튜트에 들를 때, 그때는 꼭 나한테 그 사실을 다시 기억시켜 줘. 그래 줄 거지?” 제 말에 맞추어 매그너스는 알렉의 성기를 더 세게 흔들기 시작했다. 알렉은 그 손길에 몸을 비틀었고 끙끙거리며 신음했다. “널 도울 수 있다니 난 그저 너무 행복할 뿐이야.”

알렉의 눈은 꾹 감겼다. 소리없는 숨을 몰아쉬느라 그 입술은 벌어져 있었다. 간헐적인 전율이 알렉의 전신을 와들와들 떨리게 하고 있었다. 월록은 네피림에게 대답할 시간을 주지 않았다. 매그너스 몸을 굽혀 알렉의 골반뼈에 입맞춤을 한 번 남겼고, 그의 성기를 다시 느리게 흔들기 시작했다.

“그리고 우리가 뭘 하고 있었는데, 알렉산더?” 매그너스가 물었다. 알렉을 올려다보면서. 제 목소리가 그를 압박하는 것을 들을 수 있었으나 별로 놀랍지는 않았다.

“우리는ㅡ씹,ㅡ당신이 내 책상 위에 있었어요.” 알렉이 대답했다. 낮고 쉰 목소리였다. “묶여서요.”

지금 이건, 조금 흥미로운 발견인데. 매그너스가 생각했다. 알렉의 허벅지에 맞닿은 그의 성기가 꿈틀거렸다. 고통스러울 정도로 단단해진 성기는 이미 프리컴을 흘리고 있었다. “어떻게?” 매그너스는 제 하체를 내릴 수밖에 없었다. 마찰로 인해 조용한 신음성을 내뱉은 매그너스는 알렉의 다리 위로 기어올랐고 제 성기와 알렉의 성기가 한데 만나게 했다. “묶었다며. 어떻게 했냐고.”

“당신 손을요,” 쇳소리를 낸 알렉은 베개에 파묻힌 제 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. “머리 위로요.”

매그너스의 손은 알렉의 엉덩이 측면을 쓸어내렸다. 알렉의 양 손목을 잡아쥔 매그너스는 천천히 손을 들어올려 알렉의 머리 위로 두 손목을 고정했다. 알맞은 자리였다. “이렇게?” 밀어붙이고 싶은 긴박한 욕정에 저항하며 매그너스는 숨을 내쉬었다. 아플 정도로 딱딱해져 있었고 작은 접촉으로도 싸 버릴까봐 두려울 정도였다.

한 쪽으로 고개를 기울인 알렉은 목을 울려 신음했다. “존나, 네. 그렇게요.”

매그너스는 자제력을 지키기 위해 애써서 고군분투하고 있었다. 스스로를 놓아버리고 싶어서, 알렉산더를 지금 당장 가져버리고 싶어서 고통스럽고 아플 지경이었다. 게다가 알렉이 이렇듯 야한 광경까지 보여주고 있지 않은가! 욕구로 인해 의식은 반쯤 혼미했고 성기는 올라붙어 서서 흘리고 있었다. 전신은 갈망과 기대로 가득차 팽팽하게 당겨져 있었다. 매그너스는 자신이 이 순간을 가능한 한 길게 끌고 싶어한다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 몸을 기울여 알렉의 목을 따라 핥았고, 그 곳에 새겨진 방어룬에서 잠시 머물렀다. 알렉의 턱을 잘근거리며 씹어대다가 그 입술에 이르렀고, 제 입술을 이용하여 네피림에 대한 소유권을 주장했다. 입맞춤은 더럽게 질척했고, 간절했다. 이로 긁어내리는 행위는 너무 많이 반복되었고, 헉 하고 숨을 들이키는 소리는 삼켜졌다. 적합함이 부족했다ㅡ완벽했다. 월록은 감히 네피림의 것에 대고 하체를 굴렸다. 닿기를 원했고 접촉이 필요했다. 그 행동은 둘의 입에서 헉 하고 날카로운 신음이 터지게 만들었다.

“그리고 또?” 알렉의 입술에 기대어 물었다. 월록의 손은 여전히 네피림의 손목을 잡고, 그의 머리 위에 고정하고 있었다. 그러나 너무 강한 힘은 아니었다.

“신이시여, 매그너스.” 알렉이 헐떡거렸다. 침대 위의 상체가 휘어졌다. “제발요,”

매그너스는 앞으로 몸을 기울여 알렉의 어깨를 가볍게 깨물었다. “또 뭐 했냐고, 알렉산더.”

“나는ㅡ아,씹,ㅡ당신을 준비해줬어요,”

매그너스의 성기는 더 세게 고동쳤다. 말단에 위치한 신경에서부터 시작하여 열망과 욕정이 쏘아올려지고 있었다. 그는 알 수가 없었다. 알렉의 엉덩이 속 그 뜨겁고 좁은 열기에 파묻히고 싶은 것인지, 아니면 자각하지 못하고 있었으나 박히고 있기를 더 바라고 있는 것인지를. 알렉의 손목을 조금 바꿔 쥐었다. 이제 매그너스는 왼손으로만 전사의 손목을 쥐고 있었다. 오른손을 알렉의 어깨 위에 올려 쓸어내렸다. 목으로. 가슴으로. 배로. 사타구니로. 그리고 그 아래로. 어젯밤과 달리 자신이 월록이라는 것을 자각하고 있을 정도의 정신은 남아 있었다. 마법에 집중한 매그너스는 알렉의 엉덩이를 양 쪽으로 벌려 열었다. 갑작스러운 젤로 그곳은 미끈거렸다. 매그너스는 알렉의 입구에 대고 작은 원을 그리며 문지르기 시작했다. 그 보답으로 알렉은 신음을 들려주었다. 알렉의 입술 사이로 빠져나오는 신음과 알렉이 제 손길에 무너지는 것을 보는 것으로 매그너스는 보상받았다.

매그너스는 손가락 한 개를 안으로 밀어넣었다. 살짝씩 손가락을 돌리며 그것이 확실히 알렉의 내벽에 문질러질 수 있도록 했다. “이렇게?”

“천사시여, 네.” 알렉은 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬며 손가락을 조였다. 그 행동은 월록의 정신을 거의 잃어버리게 만들었다. “그렇게요.”

알렉의 몸을 가지고 노는 것에는 믿을 수 없으리만치 에로틱한 무언가가 있었다. 제 연인이 꿈에서 자신을 가지고 놀았던 것과 꼭 같은 것이었다. 두 번째, 그리고 세 번째 손가락을 더하면서도 월록의 눈은 네피림의 얼굴에서 절대 떨어지지 않았다. 이렇게 멋진 피조물이 열락으로 뒤틀리며 내는 반응을 놓치고 싶지는 않았다. 아무리 작은 반응이라 해도 그랬다. 매그너스는 그가 자신을 제대로 받아들일 수 있도록 알렉을 확실히 열어 주었다. 손가락을 넣었다가 빼내고, 더 길게 끌면서 휘저었고, 알렉의 입술 사이로 감명 깊은 소리들을 이끌어냈다. 손가락이 스팟을 문지르자 알렉이 낮게 내뱉은 욕설은 흐려졌다. 알렉은 날카롭게 호흡을 들이쉬었다.

“네가 박았어, 알렉산더?” 매그너스가 소근거렸다. 알렉의 손목을 잡았던 왼손을 놓은 후 손을 내려 팔부터 얼굴까지를 쓸었다. 네피림의 입술 윤곽을 덧그렸다. “네 꿈에서 날 거칠게 가졌어?”

매트리스 위에 놓인 알렉의 몸은 다시 한 번 휘어졌고, 눈은 뜨여 열렀다. “어서요, 매그너스. 제발요...”

알렉의 눈은 야성적이었고 초점을 맞추지 못하고 있었다. 그러나 그 안에는 날것의 열망이 들어있었고 그것은 놓칠 수 없는 것이었다. 그 시선을 받은 매그너스는 제 피부가 따끔거리며 곤두서는 것과, 불타는 듯한 감각을 느꼈다. 그의 성기 역시도 알렉의 것처럼 단단해져 프리컴을 흘리고 있었다. 그 역시도 숨을 쉬기가 힘들었다. 제 성기를 에워싼 알렉의 내벽이 주는 감각. 그 감각을 느끼고픈 욕망은 너무나 강력했다. 그 강력한 욕망은 현재 _제발, 씹, 더요,_ 하고 기도하듯 읇조리고 있는 진귀한 생명체를 애태우고 싶었던 바람을 압도했다. 그리고 매그너스가 누구인가, 어떻게 알렉과 제 자신이 함께하는 것을 부인할 수 있단 말인가? 이미 충분하리만치 자제력을 발휘한 후였다.

마음 속으로 그 생각을 하며 매그너스는 제 손가락을 물렸다. 동시에 알렉의 입술 사이로는 낮고 쌕쌕거리는 신음이 빠져나왔다. 젤을 더 소환하기 위해 매그너스는 온 힘을 다해 집중해야만 했다. 욱신거리는 성기에 젤을 바르며 매그너스는 그 접촉에 신음했다. 시작하기도 전에 끝나 버릴까 봐 두려웠다. 그는 알렉의 입구에 제 성기를 맞췄고, 엉덩이에 양 손을 고정한 채 찔러넣기 시작했다.

알렉은 양 다리를 들어 매그너스의 허리를 감았다. 그리고 매그너스의 등 아랫쪽을 발꿈치로 꾹 하고 눌렀다. 어젯밤의 정사로 인해 알렉의 안은 여전히 잘 풀려 있는 데다가 매우 유연했고, 매그너스의 성기는 그 안으로 쉽게 미끄러져 들어갔다. 매그너스는 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰다. 감은 눈은 떨리고 있었다. 감각에 압도당하고 있었다. 이것은 그들이 몇 번 사랑을 나누었는지와는 전혀 관계가 없었다. 알렉의 육체 안에 처음으로 진입하는 감각은, 언제나 자신의 호흡을 앗아갈 것이다. 그 일이 일어나지 않을 수는 절대로 없을 것이다. 스스로가 웃음거리가 되지 않을 것이라는 것을 확신하고 나서야, 매그너스는 천천히 움직이기 시작했다.

“알렉산더,” 소근거린 매그너스는 힘을 주어 눈을 떴다.

자신을 맞이한 광경은 가히 장관이었다. 알렉의 입은 벌어져 열려 있었다. 한 팔은 눈 위에 늘어져 있었고, 다른 팔은 시트를 꽉 붙잡고 있었다. 슬쩍 성기를 빼낸 후 끝까지 처박자 알렉의 팔은 얼굴에서 미끄러졌다. 네피림은 몸을 동글게 말았고 그의 발은 매그너스의 등을 파고들었다. 알렉의 머리는 뒤로 젖혀져 간절한 신음을 흘렸다.

“아, 좋아요.” 알렉이 할딱거렸다. “더요, 매그너스.”

매그너스는 가만히 있었다. 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 광경과 제 자지를 물고 있는 타는 듯한 열기. 알렉산더가 만들어내는 이 두 가지의 조합만으로도 갈 수 있을 것 같았다. 귓가에서 울려대는 소리가 자신의 가쁜 숨이라는 것을 인지하기까지는 수 초가 걸렸다. 실낱같이 남아있던 마지막 자제력이 사라졌고 그는 다시 알렉의 안으로 박아넣기 시작했다. 쉬지 않고 쳐올렸다가 빠져나오면서, 정확한 각도를 찾기 위해 허리를 굴렸다. 자신이 스팟을 내려찍자마자 알렉의 울음이 터졌고 매그너스는 그 때부터 속도를 찾아갔다.

“매그너스,” 알렉은 울다시피 흐느끼고 있었다. “신이시여, 매그너스.”

매그너스는 알렉에게 계속 박아넣었다. 귀두만 걸릴 정도로 빼내었다가 가능한 한 깊이 처박았다. 알렉이 만들어내는 간절한 신음들을 즐기면서. 아래 깔린 알렉의 몸이 뒤틀리는 감각을, 알렉의 엉덩이에 제 허벅지가 부딪히는 방식을 즐기면서.

“날 이렇게 박아줬어, 달링?” 찔러넣는 동안 매그너스는 간신히 숨을 들이킬 수 있었다.

“나는ㅡ” 알렉이 내뱉은 문장은 부서져 헐떡임이 되었다. “더 세게요.”

그리고 매그너스는 그의 안으로 세게, 더 세게 짓쳐넣었다. 한데 얽힌 두 신체는 너무나도 잘 들어맞았다. 어디에서부터 자신이 끝나고, 언제 알렉이 시작했는지를 매그너스는 더 이상 알지 못했다. 육체적이고 감정적인 그 결합에만, 오로지 그것에만 집중하는 것은 매그너스를 강력한 절정의 벼랑 끝에 서게 만들었다. 알렉의 안으로 쳐올릴 때마다 매그너스는 느낄 수 있었다. 오르가즘이 생성되고, 생성되고, 또 생성되고 있다는 것을.

알렉은 고개를 이쪽 저쪽으로 휘저었다. 이렇듯 과도한 흥분을, 그리고 이렇게 지나친 쾌락을 어떻게 받아내야 할지 알지 못했다. 그리고 매그너스 역시도 진심으로 그 감각을 이해할 수 있었다. 자신도 정신을 잃기 직전이었으니까. 자신은 알렉과 조율되어 있었다. 이러한 순간에도, 열락의 격통에서 함께하는 순간에도 자신은 알렉을 읽어낼 수 있었다. 마치 활짝 펼쳐진 책처럼 말이다. 알렉의 몸은 현처럼 팽팽했고, 그의 얼굴은 환희에 차 구겨졌다. 매그너스의 허리를 감싼 그의 다리는 미약하게 떨리고 있었다. 알렉의 절정이 가까웠고, 매그너스는 그 이상의 격려를 필요로 하지 않았다. 알렉의 골반을 놓은 후 그의 성기를 쥐었다. 단단하게 잡고서, 지속적으로 흔들어주기 시작했다.

“매그너스,”

접촉을 느낀 알렉의 몸은 덜컥 하고 세게 흔들렸다. 그의 손이 뻗어져나와 매그너스의 머리칼을 얽었고, 아래로 끌어당겼다. 두 연인은 중간에서 만나 입술을 연 채로 질척하게 키스했다. 입맞춤은 매그너스의 리듬을 요동치게 만들었고, 알렉의 성기를 잡은 손을 불안정하게 흔들리게 만들었다. 몸이 떨어졌다. 매그너스는 다시 박자를 찾아 박아넣으며, 동시에 알렉을 흔들어주었다. 싸고 싶어서 간절했지만, 알렉이 제 좆으로 가버리는 것을 보고 싶은 마음은 더 간절했다. 그리고 알렉은 제 연인을 오래 기다리게 하지 않았다. 두어 번 더 찔러넣자 그는 사정하고 있었다. 입술에는 매그너스의 이름을 띄운 채, 전사의 다리는 매그너스의 허리에서 미끄러졌다. 알렉의 내벽은 성기를 쥐어짰고 그것은 매그너스가 절정으로 다가가기 위해 필요했던 마지막 한 방이었다. 월록은 더 빠르게, 더 깊이 짓쳐넣었다. 제 자신의 쾌락을 위하여. 강렬한 절정이 그를 강타했고 그 강도가 얼마나 격렬했는지, 고통스럽게 느껴질 정도였다. 등이 말렸고 시야는 잠시 까맣게 암전되었다. 그는 알렉의 안에 제 자신을 비워냈고 알렉의 몸 위로 비틀거리며 쓰러졌다. 충만했다. 그의 몸은 여전히 떨리고 있었다.

“신이시여, 알렉산더.” 네피림의 목, 그 피부에 입술을 누르며 매그너스가 속살거렸다.

온 기운을 소진했다. 어떻게 알렉의 몸 안에서 빠져나와 그의 옆으로 몸을 굴린 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 매그너스는 즉시 알렉에게 다가가 가까이 붙었고, 그의 가슴에 팔을 둘렀다. 몇 분 동안, 방 안을 채우는 소리라고는 그들의 거친 호흡뿐이었다. 곧 그 소리는 잦아들어 편안한 고요로 내려앉았다. 거의 동시에, 그들은 몸을 돌려 서로의 입술을 쫓았다. 함께 나누는 느리고 느른한 키스에는 방금 전에 있었던 간절함을 찾을 수 없었다. 둘의 몸이 떨어졌을 때, 알렉의 얼굴에는 부드러운 미소가 떠올라 있었다. 그 미소는 매그너스의 심금을 울렸다. 월록의 입술은 자신과 딱 맞는 미소에 의해 풀어졌다.

“그래서, 알렉산더.” 다시 목소리를 제대로 낼 수 있게 되고 나서, 매그너스는 여상하게 말했다. “네 꿈에서 나는 만족스러웠어?”

“그건 알 수가 없었어요.” 알렉이 대답했다. 목소리는 여전히 거칠었으나, 즐거움은 확연히 묻어나왔다. “제가 그 꿈이 어떻게 끝나는지 알아내려고 하기 직전에, 누구누구씨가 절 깨웠단 말이예요.”

그 진술을 들은 매그너스는 킥킥거렸다. “글쎄, 미안하게 됐네.” 말을 마친 매그너스는 손가락을 죽 내려그어 알렉의 배 위로 손을 가져갔고, 여전히 묻어있는 정액을 찍은 후 입으로 가져다댔다. “난 이게 매트리스에 쏟아지는 걸 원하지 않았거든. 아깝잖아.”

알렉이 목을 울려 낮게 신음하고 입술을 핥자, 매그너스는 보상받은 기분이 들었다. 자세를 조금 튼 알렉이 제게 몸을 더 기대오는 것 역시도 그런 기분을 들게 했다.

“꽤 공평하네요,” 단어를 말하기 위해 몸을 기울인 알렉은 매그너스의 입술에 대고 소근거렸다. “제 생각에는 당신이 충분히 보상을 해 준 것 같거든요.”

“아, 달링.” 매그너스는 다가가 거리를 좁혔고 알렉의 입술을 쪼았다. “아직 시작도 안 했는걸. 난 기다리고 있단 말이야. 네가 꾼 좋은 꿈으로 제대로 놀아보는 걸 말이지.”

알렉은 조용하게 낑낑거렸다. 매그너스는 제 입술로 그 신음을 막았다. 키스에서는 기대와도 같은 맛이 났다.


End file.
